


A Free Spirit and a Misguided Heart

by colourofaconstellation



Category: One Direction
Genre: ? - Freeform, Illegal Activities, M/M, Smoking, Underage Smoking, zouis smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourofaconstellation/pseuds/colourofaconstellation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Zayn, Louis, Niall and Liam are part of the high school garage band called One Direction. Zayn’s on drums, Niall’s on guitar, Liam’s on bass and Louis and Harry are both the lead singers. It’s summer; Louis loves Harry, but Harry’s dating Nick and Louis’s conflicted on what would be better for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Free Spirit and a Misguided Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I messed around with everyone's age in this fanfiction on purpose. Harry, Niall and Liam are sixteen. Louis and Zayn are seventeen. Nick is twenty-one. I'm sorry if this confuses anyone.

The band just finished a messy rendition of “Tonight You’re Perfect” by New Politics and took a break. Harry took out his phone and broke into a smile when he looked at the screen. Louis tried to peak over Harry’s shoulder to see what he was looking at, but he soon found out what it was due to Niall’s nosiness.

“What’s the laughter, Styles?”

Harry looked up from his phone with his cheeks pink. “Oh, nothing. It’s just a text.”

“Just a text? Who from?”

“Um, from Nick.” Harry bashfully scratched his head.

Zayn got up from the little stool by the drums and walked towards Harry. “Nick’s a new name.” He laughed.

“Yeah, you haven’t met him yet, but he’s great.”

“Where does he go to school?” Louis asked.

All five of them attend the same high school. If Nick went to the same school as them they would’ve known him by now.

“Um, he doesn’t really…go to school. He graduated from a radio school a while ago, but he’s long out of high school.”

“Age?” Zayn asked.

“Twenty-one.”

Louis’s eyes widened. Harry Styles is sixteen years old. No one is too sure of Nick’s relations to Harry, but it’s almost certain and unsafe to assume that it’s almost a romantic one.

Liam asked a question that Louis dreaded. “So are you two dating or what?”

 _Oh God no. Please say no,_ Louis thought. _This is really the last thing I need._

“Well, kind of. It’s a funny story.“

Louis just decided that he was an atheist.

“Last week I had money and I really wanted a snack, so I went to the store and when I was getting my snack I tripped over his shopping basket and his food went everywhere! He asked if I was okay and we began to talk and now we have a date tomorrow!”

“Did you get your snack?” Louis thought out loud. Harry just laughed and said “better” with a blushing face and an innocent smile. Ugh.

Harry was like the epitome of innocence to Louis. It was the perfect balance among his soft curly hair, endearing smile, green eyes, dimples, and pretty pink lips. Louis swore that his lips changed color on a regular basis. Louis wanted to kiss Harry’s rosy pink lips until they got swollen and red.

Harry was very affectionate towards Louis and he liked to think it meant something, but that’s just the way Harry is. Harry had held Louis’s hand, snuggled him, sang to him, and kissed him, but never on the lips. Louis wanted to tell Harry how he felt about him since the day they met, but Louis couldn’t risk it. It’s actually understandable how Harry met his current boyfriend in a supermarket. Harry is charming to an unbelievable level. Sugar is bitter compared to Harry.

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed. He received another text from Nick. “After practice tomorrow, Nick said he’d pick me up here for our date. Is that okay? I really want you all to meet him.”

“Sounds great!” Liam involuntarily answered for everybody.

Harry excitedly texted Nick back and gave a thumbs up. No one didn’t want to meet Nick, but it wasn't necessarily something they really wanted to do. All they know about him is that he’s old and wants to be a DJ. Louis really didn’t want to meet him.

****

Zayn leaned against the outside of the garage and took a drag from his cigarette. Louis was leaning on the opposite side and doing the same.

“Zayn,” Louis said. “How much can you tell that I like Harry?”

“Lou, is this about the Nick thing?”

“What thing?”

Zayn took another puff and turned to face Louis. “The thing that Nick and Harry have going on.”

“Ugh,” Louis said. “Exactly that thing.”

Zayn shrugged. “You’ll get over him one day.”

“I know, but it’s been three years already.”

“Don't worry. I don’t think they’ll make it two months.”

“But Zayn, you never even met the guy.”

Zayn extinguished his cigarette on the concrete wall. “Just bad vibes. Don’t you have to get home?”

Louis looked down at his phone to see the time. “Shit, yeah.”

Zayn and Louis only lived a house away from each other, which is convenient, but he lives on the opposite side of the block. To get home Louis prefers to climb the fence separating their backyards, rather than walking around the block to get back home. There was never a time when they weren't friends.

When Louis made it over the fence, Zayn shouted a goodnight and Louis returned it. He went in his house and up to his room to try to fall asleep and prepare for what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
